It's The Real Thing
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: After receiving a distressing phone call, Peggy decides to take a trip that will change her life forever. Don/Peggy. Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Stan Rizzo, Roger Sterling, Betty Francis, Sally Draper, Catherine Olson. AU Canon Divergence. *Spoilers for the finale. **STORY NOW COMPLETE. ***Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.
1. Big Sur

"Don, come home."

"I messed everything up. I'm not the man you think I am." Don said sadly.

"Don, listen to me." Peggy said with urgency. "What did you ever do that was so _bad?"_

Don took a deep breath and sighed. "I broke all my vows. I scandalized my child. I took another man's name and made...nothing of it."

"That's _not_ true." Peggy said emphatically.

"I only called because I...realized that I never said goodbye to you." Don said, his voice steeped in emotion.

Peggy grew alarmed at the desperation in Don's voice. "I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'm in a crowd." Don said quickly. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll see you soon."

 _"Wait!"_ Peggy exclaimed. There was no response, but she could still hear Don's labored breathing on the line. After a few moments of silence, Don sighed. "What, Peggy?" he asked wearily.

Peggy sighed with relief. "Don, you need to listen to me. I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but you have a lot of people here who care about you...Roger, Meredith your kids _and_ me just to name a few. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you."

Don scoffed, "And where is that? Stuck being a mid-level cog at McCann?"

"It's really not _that_ bad. I'm just going to use this place to make a name for myself and then who knows? Maybe I'll start my own agency. Anyway, the point is you have a life here in New York that is waiting for you, and there are many people who have been worried sick about you ever since you left. So you need to get in your car and come home!"

Don sighed, "I can't do that Peggy."

"Why not?"

Don laughed bitterly, "Because I gave my car away to some kid. I can't leave."

Peggy rolled her eyes at the absurdity of Don's situation. "Where are you?"

"Some retreat center on the coast, several hours north of LA."

Peggy sighed, "I'll find you."

"What?" Don exclaimed, "No, Peggy that's ridiculous. You don't need to do that. I'll be fine."

"Don, I'm bringing you home and that's final! Stay where you are and don't do anything stupid. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Don was silent on the other end of the line as he became overcome with emotion again. "Peggy..." Don said hoarsely, "I..." Don's voice broke and he couldn't finish his thought. Peggy knew he was falling apart once more.

"I know, Don." Peggy said softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you too."

* * *

Several minutes later, after calling directory assistance to locate Don's whereabouts, Peggy was scrambling around her office so that she could go to the airport. As she was covering up her typewriter, she looked up and saw Stan standing in her doorway.

"Leaving early? I hope you realize that tidying up your office is the universal sign that you are done for the day."

"I have to go to the airport."

Stan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Don."

"Are you kidding? Where the hell is he?"

"California, some retreat center. Have you ever heard of Big Sur?"

"Sure. It's between San Francisco and Los Angeles...near Monterey. Why do you need to go there."

"Because Don needs help. I'm _really_ worried about him."

"Come on." Stan said dismissively. "He _always_ does this and he _always_ comes back. He's a survivor, he's going to be okay."

Peggy shook her head vehemently. "You didn't hear him. He wasn't making any sense. I'm really worried he's going to do something stupid."

Stan stepped closer to Peggy and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You've got to let him go. It doesn't mean you stop caring about him."

Peggy's eyes filled with tears. "I can't do that. He's a part of me. I can't explain it, but he's like family. He's in trouble, I can feel it, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him and I could've prevented it."

Stan sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Okay. Grab your things. Let's get you home so you can pack and then I'll take you to the airport."

Peggy shot him a grateful look and smiled. "Thank you Stan."

* * *

"I'm sorry I said those shitty things to you the other day. I don't believe them. I was just being a bitch." Peggy said in the car on the way to the LaGuardia.

"Yes, you were." Stan said lightly, and Peggy laughed.

"I don't know what I bring out in you when we're face to face, but it's not good. We are _much_ better over the phone."

Peggy grimaced, "That's probably true."

"If I knew what was good for me, I would I would stay away from you altogether, but I can't do that. All I ever want to do is be with you." Stan sighed and mustered up the courage to continue. "I'm in love with you Peggy, and I have been for a long time."

Peggy was stunned, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you."

Peggy felt her stomach flutter as she considered Stan's words. "I-I don't know what to say." she stammered. "I mean, I've never really thought about you that way. You're like my brother."

Stan smirked, "You don't have a brother."

"I know." Peggy said softly and she looked down and studied her hands.

Stan was silent for a moment before he asked the question that he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear the answer to.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Who, Don? I don't know. Our relationship is weird. I mean, I love him like you love a wayward family member, but am I _in love_ with him? I can't say."

"Hrmph." Stan grunted.

Peggy looked over at Stan's face and she could tell through his beard that he was clenching his jaw in frustration. "You _both_ are so important to me, Stan. I love you...I just don't know if I have romantic feelings for you."

Stan sighed and glanced in Peggy's direction. "Listen Peggy, I'm not going to make you choose between us. I know you have a lot on your mind. Just think about what I said while you're gone. I'll be here when you get back no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

Peggy leaned over and kissed Stan's cheek. "Thank you."

Stan soon arrived at the airport. He put the car in park and they both looked at each other nervously.

"Thanks again, Stan, you know, for the ride."

Stan smiled at her. "You're welcome." He drew her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Have a safe trip. Call me when you get there."

"I will." Peggy opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk and waved goodbye to Stan as he drove away."

* * *

As luck would have it, Peggy was able to catch a non-stop flight to San Jose, California very soon after she arrived at LaGuardia, and she arrived at her destination six hours later. She rented a car and was a nervous wreck as she drove along the Pacific Coast Highway. She arrived at the retreat center at dusk, just as the sun was setting. Peggy slammed the car door shut and looked around frantically in order to get her bearings. Her eye was drawn to a lone figure standing near the edge of a cliff in the setting sun. The man was wearing blue jeans and a plaid flannel shirt...something Don would never wear, but something told her that it was him. She walked briskly over to where the man was standing and when she drew closer she saw his familiar profile and her suspicions were indeed confirmed. She approached him slowly and once she reached his side, she gently placed her hand on his arm to gain his attention.

"Don?" Peggy said softly.

Don flinched as he was startled out of his solitary reverie. He looked to his left and saw Peggy standing right beside him, looking up at him with her big blue eyes full of concern for him. Don's face, which had a day's growth of beard and which had been set in a grim line softened considerably. Don immediately put his arm around Peggy's shoulders and drew her close, kissing her temple. Peggy wrapped both arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Don rest his chin on the top of her head and neither of them said a word as they held onto each other for several minutes.

"I can't believe that you came all this way just for me." Don said finally, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Of course I did Don. That's what friends do. They are there for each other during their time of need."

Don sighed, "I guess I didn't realize that that's what we are to each other."

Peggy chuckled. "Face it Don. You and I, we're the same. We're family, and who else but family would drop everything and come to your rescue? You did the same for me once, and now it's my turn. _Now_ we're even."

Don laughed and he smiled for the first time in days. Peggy pulled away from him so that she could see his face.

"Jesus Don, you look like shit!" Peggy exclaimed as she touched his scruffy face.

Don chuckled. "I know. I've had a rough couple of days."

"Are you feeling better than you were earlier today?"

"Yes, actually I am. Thank you for being the voice of reason. I don't even want to think about what could've happened if I hadn't been able to reach you."

Peggy grimaced, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Don shook his head, "Not today. I will tell you everything, I promise. Now though, all I really want to do is sleep."

As if on cue, Peggy yawned. "That sounds perfect actually."

Don led Peggy to the office and registered her as a guest for the night. He then led her to the guest cabin and Peggy changed into her nightgown and gratefully laid down on one of the beds and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Don changed out of his clothes and laid down on the bed right next to hers in his underwear and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Peggy's now sleeping form and felt at peace for the first time in months.

Peggy awoke the next morning feeling a little disoriented. The feeling subsided when she took in her surroundings and heard the ocean outside the window. She rolled over onto her side and noticed in the light of day that her cot was practically touching Don's. She was startled to see that Don was watching her. She was even more surprised when he leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning." Don said warmly.

"Good morning, Don. How are you doing?"

"Good-great actually. Thank you, Peggy." Don said sincerely.

"For what?"

"You know very well. You saved my life yesterday."

"I don't know about that." Peggy scoffed nervously.

Don nodded emphatically. "Yes, you did sweetheart and I will _never_ forget what you did for me."

Peggy smiled. "I'm just relieved that you're okay."

Don smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. Feeling bold, Peggy bridged the gap between the two of them them and she scooted over onto Don's bed, laying close to him. Peggy could feel Don's warm breath on her face as they gazed into each other's eyes and she felt an unfamiliar pull towards him. His eyes showed none of the hardness she was accustomed to...they were soft and kind. She could never recall Don looking this way before. He seemed so vulnerable and lost, nothing at all like the confident business man she had known all these years. She realized then that the veneer had been completely stripped away and that she was seeing the real man for the first time.

"What's your real name?" Peggy asked quietly.

"Dick Whitman." Don answered without hesitation.

Peggy smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Dick. My name is Margaret, but everybody calls me Peggy."

And that was all it took. That simple gesture of acceptance opened the floodgates and Don's look of heartfelt admiration took Peggy's breath away. She was then caught completely off guard when he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. A feeling of excitement shot through her and Peggy reached over and put her hand on Don's neck, running her fingers through his hair. Don pulled Peggy closer, wrapping his arms around her and rolling onto his back, pulling her on top of him so her petite form was pressed against his. Don ran his hands down around Peggy's lower back, feeling the smooth curves of her backside through her thin nightgown and she could feel his body responding to her. Peggy surprised him by abruptly stopping the kiss so that she could sit up on her knees and straddle him and pull her nightgown over her head, revealing her full breasts. She quickly reached down and pulled Don's undershirt over his head, and before he could protest, Peggy kissed him hard and laid back on top of him, pressing her bare skin against his.

Rationally, Don knew that proceeding would be irresponsible and that they could very easily get caught by one of the other guests, but he couldn't bring himself to put a stop to what they were doing. There was an unspoken understanding between them...this was something that they both wanted. Respect and admiration had long existed between the two of them, but there was also a mutual attraction that had for the longest time gone unacknowledged. They were well aware of each other's imperfections, but none of that mattered. They were completely caught up in the moment, and the years of pent up love and affection that they had for each other came pouring out. They both knew that what they felt for each other was more profound than what either of them had ever experienced with another person, and that neither of them would ever be able to put those feelings into words.

Any reservations that Don had about continuing were soon forgotten and he slid his hands down over her buttocks, deftly removing her panties and in the process feeling the smooth flesh of her shapely legs and ass. He then slid his hands back up over her waist and rib cage, and then up to her neck. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and deepened their kiss.

Wordlessly, Don slid his hands back down around her back, pulling her closer in order to roll them back over onto Peggy's bed, enabling him to be on top. Don then ran his hand down her inner thigh and slid his fingers into her wet folds. Peggy bucked up against his hand and parted her lips. Don thrust his tongue deep into her mouth which elicited a moan from Peggy. Don stopped kissing her briefly and held a finger up to his lips and shushed her, reminding her that even though their cabin was empty, they were far from alone. Don then removed his shorts and entered her. Peggy had to suppress her need to cry out as he began thrusting back and forth into her. Peggy ran her hands over the smooth planes of his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his body even closer to hers. Don soon began thrusting with increased speed and intensity and he continued kissing her passionately, thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth. Don soon reached his climax, with Peggy following suit shortly thereafter. Don collapsed on top of Peggy and then quickly rolled off of her and laid down beside her. Their bodies were very close as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Don reached over and brushed an errant lock of hair from her face and held onto her cheek and gazed adoringly at her. Looking directly into her eyes, he said the words that were coming straight from his heart.

"I wanted to wait until we got back to New York to make love to you. I wanted everything to be perfect because that's what you deserve, but I can't say that I'm at all disappointed with what just happened. I think it's a good thing that this happened while we were away from everyone and everything, so that it is just you and me with no distractions. I want us to do this for real, Peggy. I want to be with you...what we have together, it's the real thing."

Peggy looked at Don and she saw an honesty and openness in his expression that she'd never seen before. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I want that too, Don. _Very_ much." she said sincerely. Don smiled warmly and then Peggy saw his expression change to one of distracted concern. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Peggy asked.

Peggy's words brought him back to reality and he looked straight into her eyes. "No, not at all. I think I just had an idea...for Coke of all things."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up and she laughed, "Really?"

Don nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes. Come on, let's both get cleaned-up and I'll tell you all about it over breakfast."

* * *

The hot water that streamed down from the large shower head felt amazing on her skin and Peggy allowed herself the luxury of just standing under the spray for a few minutes. She couldn't take her mind off of what had just transpired between herself and Don. Everything had changed between them, and she found that she had absolutely no regrets. Making love to Don had felt perfectly natural, as if they had been designed for each other.

After her shower, Peggy changed into the extra dress she had brought which just happened to be the dress she had worn when they presented to Burger Chef. Don emerged from the men's locker room having showered and shaved, wearing blue jeans and a different long sleeved plaid shirt. Bemused, Peggy shook her head and laughed when she saw him.

"What?" Don asked, giving Peggy a quizzical look.

Peggy smirked, "I'm not gonna lie, I never in a million years would've expected to see you wearing blue jeans Don."

Don laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe people _can_ change."

They went to the dining room and had breakfast together. Don explained his "big idea" and Peggy was extremely intrigued.

"If what you said is true and Jim Hobart does take me back, I want you to work with me on this. The slogan is because of you so it's only fair." Don said with an enthusiasm that he hadn't felt for his work in a very long time.

"Are you serious?" Peggy asked.

"Absolutely."

They continued discussing the idea in detail and Don realized how much he had truly missed working, specifically with Peggy. They eventually moved onto discussing her experiences with McCann and how many things had changed with some of their now former co workers. Don was saddened to hear that Pete Campbell had a accepted another job in Wichita, and he became incensed when he heard about the harassment that Joan had experienced that led to her quitting her job.

"I wish I would've been there to help out. I might have been able to do something."

"I doubt it. That place is a boy's club and they have never treated Joan, or myself for that matter with any respect. I guess I've just learned to deal with assholes like that after having put Stan in his place." Peggy said wryly. She took another sip of her coffee and allowed her mind to drift.

"Shit!" Peggy suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was supposed to call Stan when I got here. I need to find a phone."

"There's a payphone right outside the building."

"Okay. I'll just be a few minutes." Peggy said as she left Don sitting at the table. She hurried to the payphone and dialed the operator in order to place a person to person call to Stan at work. When she finally got a hold of him, he was more than a little irritated.

"So I take it you arrived safely."

"I'm so sorry Stan. I meant to call right away but I was so exhausted when I arrived last night that I went right to sleep."

"It's okay, Peggy. I figured no news was good news. So how is Don? Did you get to him before he jumped off a cliff?" Stan asked sardonically.

"That's not funny. And he is doing much better. We'll be coming back home soon, either today or tomorrow."

"Good. The last thing you want is to get the reputation for taking off for days without explanation like Don."

Peggy laughed weakly. "I know. Listen, about what we discussed yesterday. I want to thank you. I am incredibly flattered..."

"But you're in love with Don. I know." Stan said with a hint of resignation in his voice.

"How did you know? I only just figured this out for myself."

"Peggy I've known you for years, and the only man who has ever come close to occupying your heart and mind is Don. I just hope you know what the hell you're doing."

"I do Stan, and I appreciate your concern. I really should go because this call is costing a fortune."

After they hung up Peggy went back to the dining room and sat back down across from Don who had a curious look on his face.

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

"How is Stan?"

"He's fine. He was annoyed that it took me so long to call him." Peggy took another sip of her coffee before continuing. "He told me that he was in love with me on the way to the airport yesterday."

Don's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Did you tell him about us?"

"I didn't have to tell him anything, he already knew."

Don sighed, "You know, you can still change your mind if you want to be with him. I won't hold it against you."

Peggy gave him a knowing look. "You know I can't do that."

Don reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I know."

* * *

They finished their meals and then went back to the cabin to get ready to leave the retreat center. Don grabbed his jean jacket and his crumpled shopping bag and looked at Peggy expectantly. "I'm all packed. How about you?"

"That's it? That's all you have?" Peggy said incredulously.

Don grinned sheepishly. "I told you I got rid of my car, and my suit was in the back seat. This is all of the stuff I need."

Peggy shook her head in disbelief and put the last of her belongings in her small carry-on bag. "Okay, let's go."

"Hold on, there's one thing I need to do before we leave." Don rifled around in the shopping bag and unearthed a small manilla envelope. Peggy saw that it was full of cash. She was surprised when he pulled out a diamond ring and held it out toward her.

"This belonged to a dear friend of mine and I want you to have it."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "What? Don, no! Are you out of your mind? It's too soon!"

Don took Peggy's hand and placed the ring inside her palm and then closed her fingers around it. "It doesn't have to mean that, Peggy. A woman shouldn't have to be engaged to wear a diamond ring...Jesus, these ideas just keep coming to me. Anyway, this ring belonged to the wife of the real Don Draper. She was the kindest, most selfless person I have ever known. You are like her in so many ways. You both showed me unconditional love, and I was too blind and foolish to see it and accept it...until now. This ring belongs to you Peggy. Anna would've loved you."

"Don..." Peggy protested weakly.

"It should've been you anyway."

"What?" Peggy asked quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"I should've picked you years ago, not Megan." Don closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them again quickly. "Who knows, I probably wasn't ready yet but I should've just asked you out. We would've been happy." Don said quietly. "We would've fought like cats and dogs, but I know we would've been very happy." Peggy was silent and stared at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Don continued, "I would've married you, and I never would've cheated because I truly love and respect you...and I know you would beat the shit out of me." Don said wryly.

Peggy laughed in spite of herself. "You're damn right about that! I would cut your dick off and boil it in hog fat if you _ever_ did that to me!"

Don's expression changed from one of wistfulness to one of complete and total shock. "What did you just say?"

Peggy covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's an expression I heard once in the old neighborhood. A woman was going on and on about her cheating husband and how she wanted to punish him for what he'd done."

Don was astonished and he laughed. "I haven't heard that expression since I was a kid!" Peggy laughed too and then she reached up and touched Don's cheek.

"There is still time, Don. We are still young...well I am anyway, and we can still be happy together. Let's not waste our precious time on what could've been. I just want to make the most of the time we have left on this earth. I want to be with you."

Don smiled. "You're too good for me, Peggy."

Peggy shook her head. "That's not true, Don. You _are_ a good man."

Don smiled as Peggy slid Anna Draper's ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. "I may buy a chain for this when we get home. I don't want people to get the wrong impression. We _are_ just dating right?"

Don chuckled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. "If that's what you want to call it, sure. I love you, Peggy."

Peggy smiled as she heard the steady beating of his heart. "I love you too, Don."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Back To Reality

"Wait, wait wait!" Don whispered. "You go in first. I want to surprise him."

"Are you sure we should do that? He has a heart condition you know." Peggy whispered back.

Don chuckled, "He'll be fine. Just go now before his secretary comes back!"

Peggy rolled her eyes and then she knocked on the door to Roger Sterling's office. "Roger, do you have a minute?" Peggy asked sweetly.

Roger Sterling sighed in exasperation. "Not really. Where the hell is Caroline? She should've fended you off."

"She must still be at lunch. Listen, I have a special package for you."

Roger looked up with annoyance. "Sweetheart, can't you see I'm very busy here? Just take whatever it is and leave it on my secretary's desk and I'll get to it later."

Suddenly a deep, masculine voice piped up from behind Peggy in the hall. "How busy could you possibly be? Didn't they put you on an ice flow when you got here?"

Roger's face lit up and a moment later Don appeared in the doorway out from behind Peggy. Don, clad in his customary grey suit strode towards Roger and held out his hand as a peace offering. Roger shook his hand and then pulled Don into a bear hug, clapping him hard on the back.

"So you're back? For good, I hope? Roger asked.

Don nodded, "Yes. I just spoke with Jim, and I start on Monday."

Roger grinned and then he looked at Peggy who was standing just inside the doorway. "Are you responsible for this?" He asked.

"Yes." Peggy said proudly. "I found him and I brought him home." She happily walked over to where Don was standing and wrapped her arm around his waist, just as Don put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her affectionately on her temple.

"And where was he if I may ask?" Roger asked.

"California." Don and Peggy said simultaneously. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Roger looked fondly at the two of them, welcoming this new development. "And when did _this_ happen?" Roger asked.

"In California." Don and Peggy said simultaneously once again. Peggy giggled girlishly and Don looked like a lovestruck schoolboy.

Roger shook his head in amusement. "Well sweetheart, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him 24/7 from now on, although from the look of things that shouldn't be too difficult for you. Between the two of us I think we can finally get a leash on this guy. I know I can trust you because you understand how much he means to me."

Peggy nodded, "I do. He means a lot to me too."

Don, who had been prepared for another verbal lashing like the one he had received from Jim Hobart, was surprised and sincerely touched by Roger's words.

Roger didn't want to get too sentimental in the presence of a lady so he offered them both a drink. They both declined his offer which surprised Roger. He was about to offer them something else when Don shook his head emphatically. "No, it's okay. I really should be going anyway. I need to go to Rye to pick up my kids for the weekend. Sweetheart?" Don said directly to Peggy, "I'll see you at home. Don't be too late." Don kissed Peggy on the cheek affectionately and he waved goodbye as he walked out of Roger's office.

Roger watched Don leave and then looked at Peggy in astonishment. "Who was that guy and what did he do with Don Draper?" Peggy just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So I am right in assuming you two are...?" Roger began cryptically.

"What? Sleeping together? Yes. Living together? Practically. Are we in love? Very much so. Are we getting married? We'll see. We don't want to move too quickly now do we?"

Roger laughed. "He finally got it right this time. You are going to be great for him."

Peggy smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

After a wonderful weekend with his boys, Don reluctantly returned them to their home in Rye. They had gone to the zoo and the natural history museum and even though she was uneasy with the idea at first, Peggy went along as well. Her interactions with the boys were awkward at first...she just didn't feel very natural with kids. But after a little while something finally clicked. Once she realized that Don's kids were people too, albeit much smaller people, she was able to relate to them as human beings like she did with her neighbor Julio. After that the boys and her had a great time.

From then on, Don insisted that he be able to see the boys more frequently. Betty allowed Don to take them every weekend, provided that he take them to and from any activities that they were involved with. Don attended many youth basketball games and Boy Scout meetings...things he had never done before, and for the first time, Don actually felt like he was involved in his boys' lives.

Don was still very involved with his work, and in fact he was more prolific than ever. But there had been a fundamental shift in his priorities since returning from his trip and he now valued his family time as much, if not more than his work. When his boys were with him, he made them a priority and only worked when they were asleep. He no longer kept long hours at the office either. He and Peggy, who had essentially moved in with him, would work at home into the night if the need presented itself.

Betty noticed the changes in Don almost immediately, but she waited a while before she said anything for fear that the changes wouldn't stick. After a few months. she finally mentioned something when Don arrived to pick up the boys for the weekend.

"So when do I get to meet this new girl of yours? Bobby and Gene have been raving about 'Cool Aunt Peggy' for really seem to like her."

"You want to meet her?" Don asked incredulously.

"Yes. I think I'm entitled to meet the woman who has been spending all of this time with my children." Betty said matter of factly.

Don smiled. "Okay, Betts. Whatever you want. I'll bring her along when I drop the boys off on Sunday."

* * *

Peggy marveled at the beauty of the Francis' Victorian mansion when she and Don arrived to drop off the boys at the end of the weekend. They were admitted inside the mansion by the housekeeper and then led to the kitchen where Betty Francis, Don's ex wife was seated reading a psychology textbook. Peggy was a little taken aback by Betty's altered appearance. Peggy remembered seeing Betty when she'd visited her husband in the office years ago and she had always been struck by the older woman's exquisite beauty. Betty was still a beautiful woman, but her illness was beginning to take its toll. Betty was thin and she seemed to be very tired.

"Don, leave us please." Betty said authoritatively once Don had made the necessary introductions. Don looked at Peggy with concern and she shrugged her shoulders and inclined her head towards the door to kitchen.

 _"Okay"_ Don said with uncertainty, his eyes darting between the two women. "I'll be in the other room with the boys if you need me." Don turned and reluctantly left Peggy and Betty alone in the kitchen.

Peggy sat down at the table and felt very uneasy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Francis." Peggy said formally.

Betty lit a cigarette and took a long drag and then exhaled. "It's Betty. You look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Peggy smiled. "Yes, but I wouldn't expect you to remember me. It was very long ago. I was your ex husband's secretary."

Betty narrowed her eyes and studied Peggy's face. "I remember you."

Peggy smiled nervously. Despite her illness, Betty Francis was still extremely intimidating.

"So how long have you been with Don?"

"About four months...since Halloween I guess. We've known each other for years but we only just realized our feeling for each other."

"So you weren't one of the women who was sleeping with him while we were married?" Betty asked coldly.

Peggy was horrified. "No! Absolutely not."

"But you knew he had mistresses and that he was unfaithful to me?"

"Well..." Peggy couldn't help but think about all of the times that Don disappeared during work hours, claiming that he had work at the "printers." She knew she couldn't blatantly lie to the woman.

"Forget it." Betty snapped dismissively, and she took another drag of her cigarette and then exhaled. "Do you know about him?"

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "Know what about him exactly?"

"About his secrets? Has he told you about his past?"

"You mean about accidentally killing his C.O. in Korea, and then switching tags with him and taking his name... _and_ the fact that he's never been faithful to a woman? Yes, he told me."

Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That surprises me."

Peggy was quickly growing frustrated. "Look, Mrs. Francis..."

"Betty." Betty corrected.

"Betty, I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to accomplish here with me. I know you're sick and..."

"I'm dying, Peggy. I don't know if Don explained that to you, but the doctors aren't giving me very long...six to nine months tops. I'm determined that it will be longer but who really knows. Anyway, I told Don that I wanted our children to live with my brother and sister-in-law in Philadelphia so that they would have a woman to help raise them. What was I to think when he came traipsing back from god knows where with a new girl on his arm? I can't allow my children to be forgotten about until Don remembers that he has responsibilities that don't involve getting drunk in a bar!"

Peggy frowned. "Betty..."

"Then I met you," Betty continued, "and then I remembered you from when I visited Don at work years ago. You were always very sweet and respectful to me on the phone, but you were always very protective of him too...like you were protecting his secrets. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you're getting yourself into with him."

Peggy relaxed somewhat. "I do. I've known Don for more than ten years. I know how difficult he can be, _believe me!_ I know all of his faults, but I also know what a good heart he has. I'm sure you probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but he _has_ changed. He has quit drinking, he is more open and honest, and he's much more considerate of other people's feelings. I love Don very much. I have no idea if we'll end up getting married or anything, but I do know that we make each other very happy."

Betty studied Peggy with a steely look for a few seconds and then she smiled a genuine smile. "I think you'll do just fine."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion, but before she could ask Betty what she meant, Betty shouted. "Don! Come in here please!" Unfortunately, she quickly developed a coughing fit.

Don hurried into the kitchen and was very worried when he saw Betty coughing furiously at the table.

"Betts, can I get you something? A glass of water?"

Betty shook her head vigorously and waved him off. After a few seconds she caught her breath and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, Don. I just get like this sometimes. It always passes."

Don frowned with concern at Betty's deteriorating condition. He walked over to stand behind her and rub her shoulders gently. She quickly put her hand up to stop him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Betty looked at Peggy with her eyebrows raised.

"Peggy, would you please excuse us? I need to speak with Don for a minute."

Peggy exchanged worried glances with Don and then nodded. "Sure."

Once Peggy had left the kitchen and Don had sat down at the table and Betty began.

"So when are you going to marry this girl?"

Don's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You _are_ going to marry this one aren't you? You don't want to let her get away...she's perfect for you."

"Well, we haven't discussed it yet. We don't want to rush into anything...we both have a history of making bad relationship decisions."

Betty smirked. "Isn't that the truth!"

Don chuckled. "To answer your question though, I would love to marry her, I just want to wait until the time is right. She's very special."

Betty smiled knowingly. "I can see that. She more than held her own with me, and she's got your number too."

Don laughed. "Yes she does."

"Well I don't want you to rush into anything either, but I wanted you to know that I like her, and that I would feel comfortable with her helping to raise our children."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"I do. But don't think that just because I approve of your girlfriend that I'm planning to give up. I have a lot that I want to accomplish before it's all said and done. I want to finish the term, and then who knows, maybe I'll enroll for the spring term as well."

"That's great Birdie." Don said sincerely.

"If you do propose though, let me know so I can make the necessary arrangements."

"I will, Birdie. Have a good week and I'll see you Friday."

"Goodbye, Don."

* * *

Betty Francis ended up living a bit longer than her doctors had anticipated-eleven months to the day of her diagnosis. She finished her first year of graduate school and passed away on her own terms in September, 1971 at the age of 39.

Once it had become clear that Betty wasn't going to improve, Betty once again broached the subject of marriage to Don, and he agreed to pop the question to Peggy sooner rather than later. Peggy happily accepted Don's proposal and she began wearing Anna Draper's ring on her finger for real. Betty was quite fond of Peggy and she quietly passed away with the knowledge that her children were going to be in good hands when she was gone.

~TO BE CONCLUDED~


	3. Wedding Day

_We've only just begun to live_

 _White lace and promises_

 _A kiss for luck and we're on our way_

 _(We've only just begun)_

* * *

Don Draper had been pacing around the courtyard adjacent to the church where he was about to be married for the past ten minutes. After his umpteenth pass by a statue of the Holy Mother, Don sat down on a wrought iron bench and put his head in his hands.

"I don't get it. What are you so nervous about? It's not like you've never done this before." Roger Sterling said wryly. Don said nothing and he continued to stare at the ground.

"Are you having second thoughts!"

"What?" Don said testily, "No, of course not."

"Good, because she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Don smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Do you love her?" Roger asked pointedly.

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

Don sat up and sighed heavily. "What if this is all a huge mistake? What if I mess everything up? I can't lose her. She's everything to me."

Roger walked over and sat next to Don on the bench. "You won't." Roger said reassuringly.

Don looked at him askance. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you know what it's like to lose everything, and you're not going to fuck this up. You have too much at stake. Plus, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Don chuckled. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. You forget that I've been where you are. I was lucky enough to finally find the right woman, and now look at me!"

Don scoffed. "Are you joking? You married Megan's mother! She almost didn't let you come to my wedding!"

"Yes, but she did because she knows how much you mean to me. Marie makes me very happy, and I know Peggy makes you happy too."

Don smiled. "Yes she does."

"Then there you have it. You know that there will be tough times, there always are. But what you two have is special, and Peggy is one hell of a girl."

Don nodded in agreement, "Yes she is."

Roger clapped the younger man on the back. "I know how you're feeling. I've been there too...three times. Trust me, the third time's a charm."

Roger got up and excused himself to find the young woman he was about to give away to his best friend.

* * *

"Peaches, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to...unless you have to. Oh god, you don't _have_ to get married do you?" Catherine Olson asked in horror.

 _"Ma!"_ Peggy's sister Anita exclaimed.

Peggy let out an exasperated sigh. "No Ma! And watch what you say in front of Don's daughter!"

Sally Draper had the good manners to pretend like she hadn't heard the veiled insults being directed at her father in his absence. The four women were sitting in the bride's room inside the church waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I'm sorry dear." Mrs Olson said insincerely to Sally, and then she turned her attention back to Peggy. "All I'm saying is it's not too late. You can always change your mind. You don't owe him anything."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Ma, how many times do I have to tell you? Don wasn't the man responsible for getting me pregnant." Peggy glanced in Sally's direction and Sally's face registered shock at the direction the conversation was taking.

"Maybe I should leave you three alone." Sally said uncomfortably.

"No! Sally, stay right where you are. I want you to hear this." Peggy said sharply and Sally sat right back down.

"Ma, I love Sally's father _very_ much. That's why I'm marrying him...not because I owe him something, or because he knocked me up. Don is a good man, and you would like him if you gave him a chance. He is a good father, and he has done an excellent job raising his kids with minimal help since their mother passed away. Yes, he has been divorced twice but neither of us is that virtuous. I had an affair with a married man when I first started working, but it wasn't Don. His name is Peter Campbell...I'll introduce you to him today if you want, he's here with his wife and daughter. We can blow that whole thing wide open if you want. I also had an affair with my married boss Ted Chaough...he's here too."

Peggy's mother seemed to be scandalized by speaking of adultery in the house of God, but she held her tongue. Peggy glanced apologetically at Sally whose face wore an expression of hurt and disappointment.

"The point is Ma, I love Don _very_ much," Peggy repeated emphatically, "and he loves me. We make each other very happy. He is not perfect by any means, but neither am I. Am I a little concerned about being his children's stepmother? Sure, but who wouldn't be? I love Sally, Bobby and Gene as though they were my own children, and I can't wait to begin our lives together as a family."

Peggy glanced at Sally and saw that there were tears forming in her eyes. Peggy walked over to the young woman and put her arms around her.

"I don't want to smudge your dress." Sally whispered tearfully.

"I don't care about my dress Sally. That's the least of my worries right now. Are _you_ okay?"

Sally nodded silently.

Peggy sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't want you to think I'm a slut." Peggy whispered.

Sally laughed. "I don't. I like that you're honest with me."

Peggy smiled. "Well you're an adult now...just don't tell your father I said anything to you about my past. I mean, he knows all of my secrets, and I know his but I don't think he'd approve of my telling you all about my sordid history. You're still his little girl."

Sally smiled. "I know, and I promise to keep everything between us. Can I ask you a question though?"

Peggy nodded. "Of course."

"What happened to your baby?"

Peggy sighed and looked over to where her mother was seated across the room and then turned to speak with Sally quietly. "He's living with another family somewhere. I was only a little older than you are now when I got pregnant, and for the longest time I convinced myself that I wasn't...I thought I was just putting on weight. Anyway I went to the hospital with what I thought was food poisoning, and it turned out I was in labor. I didn't believe the doctor when he told me, and I refused to see my son when they brought him to me after he was born. Eventually the decision was made by my doctors and the state of New York that I was not fit to be a mother and they placed my son in an orphanage."

Sally looked at Peggy sympathetically. "Oh."

Peggy nodded and with a small smile began again. "Your father, who was my boss at the time was worried about me because I never returned to work and I just disappeared without a trace. So he tracked me down at the hospital and visited me."

"Really?"

Peggy nodded and her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "He promised to hold my job for me, and he told me to do whatever I needed to do so that I could get out of the hospital and get better. I will always be grateful to him for that."

Peggy saw that her mother raise her head in acknowledgement that she had heard every word Peggy had just said.

"Your father is a good man at heart and I love him very much. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't... _did you hear that Ma?"_ Peggy said with annoyance.

At that moment, Roger Sterling walked in and he could sense the tension in the room.

"Well ladies, I'm sorry to spoil the fun but Peggy there is a very nervous young man waiting at the front of the church for you. Shall I escort you to him?"

Peggy carefully wiped away her tears. "Yes, please. Thank you Roger." Peggy said, leveling a murderous glare at her mother. "Let's go."

As he was escorting Peggy through the hallway leading to the sanctuary of the church, he leaned in and whispered, "What was that all about in there? You could cut the tension in that room with a knife!"

Peggy let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, it's just my mother."

Roger chuckled, "Ah, say no more. Mothers and daughters...that's a sticky widget."

Peggy frowned at the memory of the unpleasant conversation with her mother. "How is Don? Is he really nervous?"

"He is, but most grooms are at this stage. Don't worry. He loves you very much. He'll be fine."

Within a few moments the doors to the sanctuary opened, and Bobby and Gene Draper arrived to escort Peggy's mother and sister to their seats. Next, Sally began her walk down the aisle towards the front of the church. Peggy could see Don smiling fondly at his daughter, and it warmed her heart when he kissed her cheek when she walked past him to stand on the left side of the altar.

Peggy felt her stomach flip when she heard the music change to the bridal processional.

"That's our cue, sweetheart." Roger said cheerfully. "Are you okay?" He asked when he took note of Peggy's wan expression.

Peggy nodded but said nothing. She felt sick to her stomach and she could feel her emotions getting the better of her. She was determined not to cry and she clenched her jaw in order to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm ready." Peggy said determinedly. "Let's do this."

She saw many friendly faces smiling at her as she began the walk down the aisle, and that aided a bit in calming her nerves. However, once she trained her eyes upon Don's face she lost her battle with her emotions and she began to weep openly. Don furrowed his brow in concern when he saw that Peggy was crying, and once Roger had escorted her to his side, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay sweetheart? If you want, we can stop this whole thing right now, and we can run off and do this in Atlantic City any other time. Just say the word."

Don's voice acted as a soothing balm to her frayed nerves and she was able to shake off the last few minutes of sturm und drang. "No, I'm fine Don. I want to do this."

Don smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips, eliciting a disapproving sniff from the priest performing the ceremony.

Don looked up at the priest contritely. "I'm sorry Father. We're ready to proceed whenever you are."

The priest smirked at Don and then began his opening speech. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join together in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony, Mr. Donald Francis Draper, and Miss Margaret Catherine Olson."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen." The band leader announced, "Please allow me to introduce to you for the first time as a married couple, Mr and Mrs Donald and Peggy Draper!"

Don beamed with pride as he escorted his new bride through the reception hall. Peggy grinned widely and when she glanced at Don's face his smile took her breath away. Don was resplendent in his classic tuxedo with a white dinner jacket, and there were none of the trendy ruffles in sight, thank heavens. Peggy's dress was simple and lovely-long and feminine. with lace on the bodice and sleeves. She looked positively radiant.

They took their place at the head table, and once they sat down, Don leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry he didn't announce your name correctly." Don whispered.

Peggy smirked and whispered back. "It doesn't matter. You can't expect a guy like that to say 'let me introduce you to Mr. Donald Draper and Ms. Peggy Olson.' Does it bother you that I didn't take your name?"

Don laughed and gave her a knowing look, putting his arm around her shoulders conspiratorially. "It's not like it's actually _my_ name, Peggy." Don whispered.

Peggy laughed. "That's true." Peggy put her hand on his smooth cheek and drew him in for a quick kiss on the lips. This drew the attention of the other occupants of the head table and Roger piped-up.

"You call that a kiss?" Roger bellowed. "You can do better than that Don!" Roger then clinked his champagne flute with his fork, indicating that they needed to kiss again. Don's face turned beet red with embarrassment and Peggy snickered.

"We should oblige the man don't you think." Peggy said with one eyebrow raised.

Don smirked, "We wouldn't want to disappoint him." Don took Peggy's face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips, eliciting a whoop from Roger and some hoots and hollers from the other guests. Don grinned sheepishly as Peggy wiped her lipstick off of his mouth.

Don was amazed and a little embarrassed by all of the hoopla surrounding his wedding. Even though this was Don's third marriage, this was the first wedding where he could honestly say that he had friends and family in attendance. When he married Betty there was literally no one on his side of the church representing his family which was by design. That ceremony had been extremely formal and no one from the Hofstadt side of the family would have ever dreamt of making a ruckus during that reception. For his second marriage to Megan he didn't want to make a fuss and since Megan didn't have any strong opinions they got married on a beach in Acapulco without any family or friends present. This time however since many their friends were mutual, Don had quite a few folks on his side of the church. Peggy had said that she didn't need a big wedding and that she didn't want to make Don uncomfortable since he had been through this before..twice! But Don was adamant that Peggy receive the kind of wedding that she deserved. It ended up being a modest affair, with mostly friends and colleagues from work and Peggy's family in attendance. Roger was serving as his best man and his sons Bobby and Eugene served as ushers. Don's daughter Sally even served as Peggy's maid of honor. It had been a beautiful service in Peggy's home church in Brooklyn, with the reception taking place in the parish hall adjacent to the church. They hadn't had a Mass since Don wasn't Catholic and had been previously married, much to Catherine Olson's chagrin. But the service had been lovely, and amazingly everything went off without a hitch.

Dinner was served and soon it was time for the maid of honor and the best man to give their speeches. Sally gave a heartfelt speech in which she said how happy she was to be officially welcoming Peggy into the family. She also thanked Peggy for doing such a great job acting as a stepmother for the last few months. Her speech ended with tears and warm hugs between Sally and Peggy, as well as with her father.

Roger was up next and his speech was surprisingly poignant.

"Peggy, I've known this guy for close to twenty years. And I can honestly say that I have never seen him as happy as he has been since he's been with you. You bring out the best in him and he is very lucky to have you." Roger went over to where Peggy was seated and she stood and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Roger then continued.

"Don, I have come to look upon you as the younger, better looking and more talented brother I never had. I am so glad that you have found happiness with this wonderful young woman. You both mean the world to me, and I want to wish you all the luck in the world." Don smiled broadly and stood up and hugged Roger affectionately.

Don sat back down as the orchestra was getting set-up to begin playing the music for what was to be the bride and groom's first dance, and Don's smile faded slightly. Peggy noted the change with concern.

"Hey, it's too late to change your mind now. The deed is done." Peggy said lightly, elbowing him in the ribs. When Don didn't smile Peggy took Don's chin and turned his head so that he would look at her. "What's wrong?"

Don blinked and plastered a nervous smile on his face. "It's nothing sweetheart, I promise."

"Are you sure? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm sure."

Soon the band leader announced that it was time for Don and Peggy to have their first dance as a married couple. Don continued to wear his nervous expression as they took their place on the empty dance floor. Don placed one hand at her waist and held her other hand in his while Peggy placed her other hand on his other arm. She could feel the tension in his muscles as they waited for the music to begin. She furrowed her brow in concern but she said nothing.

Finally the orchestra began playing the introduction of a tune that Peggy instantly recognized as the song which they had danced to long ago.

 _And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain..._

Peggy's eyes flew up to meet Don's and she saw him looking at her searchingly. Peggy smiled and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember this song." Don said anxiously.

Peggy laughed, "Is _that_ was you were so nervous about? Of course I remember! That was the night that we became friends again."

Don closed his eyes and he sighed. "It was when we were dancing that night that I realized I loved you." Don opened his eyes and met Peggy's gaze, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I almost kissed you that night."

Peggy's eyes went wide in astonishment. "Why didn't you?"

Don shook his head. "It wasn't the right time."

Peggy had to acknowledge the truth to that statement. Don had still been married to Megan, and she was still not over her affair with Ted. Still, it astonished her to think that Don had been carrying around these feelings for over a year, until they finally got together in California.

As they swayed to the music, they adopted the same posture that they used that fateful evening three years earlier, with Peggy pressing her cheek against Don's chest and Don kissing her hair affectionately. The song soon ended and a new song began, signaling that it was time for the other wedding guests to join them on the dance floor. Peggy raised her head and found herself looking directly into Don's eyes. Don, whose eyes were red from his tears cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know it took us a long time to get here, but I'm so grateful to be here today with you Peggy. I love you more than I could ever say."

Peggy smiled. "I love you too, Dick." she said soft enough that only he could hear it.

Don chuckled softly. Peggy's casual use of his real name...something she did often when they were alone reminded him of how not a big deal she considered his past to be. When he had revealed himself to her, confessing all of his sins, Peggy didn't bat an eye. She in turn revealed the details of her checkered sexual history. Most importantly, she told him that none of that bullshit mattered anymore. They weren't the same people anymore, and their past mistakes shouldn't preclude them from finding happiness in the present. He found that attitude to be incredibly liberating and for the first time in his adult life he wasn't looking over his shoulder at the past...he was looking forward to the future with a Peggy and his kids.

Thinking of his kids brought his mind back to the present and the fact that the song was over and that the planned dance between his daughter Sally and himself and Peggy and Roger was up next. Don took Peggy's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, bowing down before her like a prince in a storybook.

"Until we meet again my dear." Don said gallantly. Peggy blushed and curtseyed and then went in search of Roger to claim her dance.

The rest of the evening was a blur. The cake was smashed, the bouquet and garter were tossed, and they both danced with several other people as well as with each other. Don had never enjoyed himself at a wedding as much as he had at this one. Everywhere he turned he saw someone that he considered a friend, and he was so happy to be sharing this day with them. It was truly one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me on our honeymoon, or am I going to have to guess? You know I hate surprises." Peggy said as she was running her hand over Don's bare chest as they lay in bed after making love in their apartment that evening.

Don laughed, "I guess I've made you wait long enough. I'll give you one hint. It's a place that you've always wanted to go, but you've never been."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Well that could be a lot of places. Come on, one more hint please."

Don sighed. "Okay. You will need your passport."

Peggy searched her mind and then she burst into a huge grin. "Paris?"

Don nodded and grinned. "Yes, you finally get to go to Paris."

Peggy surprised Don with a deep kiss. "You wonderful man! How can I ever repay you?"

Don was suddenly very quiet and he looked almost bashful.

"What Don? Is there something you want?"

Don rolled over onto his side so that they were facing each other. "I want to make a baby with you."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh! Really?"

"It doesn't have to be right now...we can wait a a little while if you want. My contract is up in two years. I figure I can retire then, or sooner if something should happen before then, and take care of the baby while you go back to work."

Peggy was still in shock. "Oh! But I don't know anything about babies."

"You'll learn and you'll be great at it. You're wonderful with Bobby and Gene, and Sally adores you. I just want to create something with you. I want us to have a baby, Peggy."

Peggy studied Don's handsome face for a moment as she contemplated his request. _A baby?_ The thought had never occurred to her that Don would even want another child.

"In two years you'll be pretty old...almost fifty! Are you sure you'll be up for it?" Peggy asked seriously.

Don smiled, "Absolutely."

Peggy exhaled nervously. "Well I guess that's settled then. We're gonna make a baby!"

Don leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, Peggy. You've made me so happy...and I don't just mean right now. I love you, sweetheart."

Peggy reached over and touched his scruffy cheek. "I love you too, Don."

Peggy rolled over so that her back was facing him. Don kissed her neck and he pulled her into his arms protectively and held her very close. They both soon both drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

~THE END~


End file.
